Break The Destiny
by Celestial Flowers
Summary: [Kasih Sayang]. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil aku dapatkan dari keluargaku, dimana Chakra adalah penyebabnya. Tanpa adanya Chakra yang mengalir dalam denyut nadiku, mereka mengabaikanku, dan perlahan-lahan melupakanku, karena aku hanyalah AIB bagi mereka. Meskipun begitu, aku tak dapat melepaskan diri dari takdir menyakitkan ini, dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku LEMAH.-Naruto


**_Break the Destiny_**

 _Presented by **Celestial Flowers**_

 ** _© Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Warning : Alive!Minakushi, Weak! Naru, Strong! Menma, Godlike! Naruko, Incest, OOC, OC, Mainstream!, Dll._**

 ** _Pair : Naruto x Naruko_**

 ** _Kasih sayang._** _Itu adalah hal yang mustahil aku dapatkan dari keluargaku, dimana **Chakra** adalah penyebabnya. Tanpa adanya **Chakra** yang mengalir dalam denyut nadiku, bagi mereka aku tak lebih dari sekedar beban berjalan yang harus diberi makan setiap harinya. Meskipun begitu, aku tak dapat melepaskan diri dari takdir menyakitkan ini, dan aku bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang akan menangis karena es krim miliknya yang jatuh, aku tidak akan menyalahkan takdir yang diberikan **Kami-sama** padaku. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus menderita, karena aku **LEMAH**_. – Naruto.

 ** _Kasih sayang._** _Adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat aku berikan kepada kakakku, yang selama ini diabaikan dan hanya dapat dianggap sebagai beban hidup yang harus diberi makan oleh keluarga ini. Aku tahu dia menderita, menangis tanpa suara dalam kamarnya ketika ulang tahun kami dirayakan, dan dia tak ikut didalamnya. Walaupun ini kedengarannya naif, aku akan membuatmu mengakuiku sebagai seorang gadis remaja, bukan sebagai adik dan membuatmu bahagia, **NII-SAN.** Karena aku, **MENCINTAIMU.**_ – Naruko.

 ** _Halo semuanya, kali ini Author newbie ini kembali hadir dengan membawa sebuah cerita yang dapat digolongkan Mainstream karena begitu banyaknya fic dengan alur yang sama. Walaupun Mainstream, sebisa mungkin author akan membuat fic ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain._**

 _~Tempat latihan keluarga Namikaze, Tengah hari~_

 ** _"Rasengan!"_**

Dengan lantang pemuda pirang agak kemerahan mengucapkan nama dari jurus bola angin itu saat mengenai sebuah boneka latihan, dan membuatnya hancur berantakan. Senyuman puas tercetak dari wajah tampannya, ia adalah anak kedua dari sang Hokage ke-4 dalam sejarah desa Ninja yang bernama Konohagakure, Namikaze Menma. Dalam tanah yang cukup lapang milik kediaman Namikaze itu terdapat beberapa boneka latihan yang sudah tak lagi utuh, bahkan dapat dikatakan hancur.

"Kau semakin kuat, Menma- _kun!_ "

Sebuah pujian dilayangkan oleh sosok bersurai merah darah dengan iris violet kepadanya, itu adalah suara ibunya, Namikaze Kushina. Dulunya ia berasal dari klan Uzumaki sebelum menikahi ayahnya dan berganti marga. Wanita itu saat ini tengah duduk di pinggir rumah yang letaknya agak jauh dari Menma berada, disampingnya terdapat gadis yang sangat cantik di kalangan gadis lainnya di Konoha, Namikaze Naruko.

Dengan rambut pirang agak pucat miliknya yang lurus tergerai indah hingga punggung, dan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah penjepit rambut seperti bunga yang bertengger indah di kepala bagian samping depan, walaupun fungsinya agar rambutnya tak mengganggu penglihatannya, namun benda itu malah semakin membuat cantik dirinya. Bukan satu atau dua orang yang langsung jatuh hati pada tatapan pertama dengan pemilik mata safir yang akan menerbangkanmu ke surga karena keindahannya, secara garis besar, gadis cantik itu adalah manifestasi dari Malaikat. Ditambah ukuran dadanya yang cukup serasi dengan tubuhnya, tak begitu besar, namun terlalu besar untuk dianggap kecil.

"Terimakasih, _Kaa-chan._ Tetapi aku harus lebih kuat lagi untuk dapat melampaui Naruko dalam hal kekuatan!"

Naruko hanya tersenyum kecil melihat saudara kembarnya ini. Ucapan dari Menma sendiri cukup menggelikan apabila didengar oleh masyarakat luas, melampaui Naruko dalam hal kekuatan adalah suatu keajaiban, bahkan dengan status _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi miliknya. Naruko sendiri adalah sebuah anomali, dimana seluruh jurus miliknya sama sekali berbeda dengan Ninja pada umumnya.

Apabila hampir semua Ninja di benua ini menggunakan _Handseal_ untuk menggunakan jurusnya, maka Naruko hanya perlu diam tanpa bergerak, dan sebuah lingkaran dengan _Fuin_ rumit akan muncul disekitarnya. Lingakaran _Fuin,_ begitulah orang kebanyakan menyebutnya. Lingkaran ini dapat digunakan untuk mengeluarkan serangan berbagai elemen, menjadi tameng, ataupun untuk berpindah tempat, dengan kata lain memiliki fungsi yang sama dengan _Handseal_.

"Selamat berjuang, _Nii-sama_. Semoga kita dipertemukan di final ujian _Chunin_ nanti," kata gadis cantik itu dengan suara halusnya, dan langsung diberi senyuman lebar kakaknya.

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Naruko!"

"Akan aku nantikan itu,"

Menma kembali melanjutkan latihannya, sementara sang ibu tak sedikitpun beranjak dari posisinya dan terus duduk melihat anak pertamanya sedang berjuang keras dalam latihannya. Berbeda dengan Naruko yang kini mulai beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" _Kaa-sama, Nii-sama._ Aku pergi makan siang dulu di luar,"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" respon mereka dengan cepat. Setelah percakapan singkat itu berakhir, Naruko meninggalkan kediaman keluarganya yang dapat dibilang cukup luas.

Ia berjalan cukup anggun dan elegan didalam balutan kimono tanpa corak berwarna putih bersih dengan obi berwarna biru yang nampak serasi dengannya. Beberapa kali ada warga yang menyapa ataupun terkagum-kagum terhadap sosok Malaikat bertubuh manusia ini, dan tentu saja ia menyapa balik mereka atau hanya sekadar memberikan senyum lembut.

Setelah belasan menit dirinya berjalan, akhirnya tempat tujuannya mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya, dan kemudian sampai di Ichiraku Ramen.

" _Nii-san_ , aku ingin seporsi ramen untuk diet porsi kecil," ucapnya mengutarakan pesanannya pada kakaknya yang lain, Namikaze Naruto.

"Pesananmu akan segera datang, Naruko!" balas si pirang jabrik dengan senyum ramahnya kepada sosok adiknya, kepada satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya ada selain beberapa teman dan orang yang ia kenal.

Cukup ironi memang ketika melihat kedua saudara kembarnya memiliki berkah yang luar biasa dari **_Kami-sama_** , sementara tidak dengan dirinya. Seharusnya perasaan iri akan tertanam kepada dirinya, dan dulunya begitu. Akan tetapi perasaan itu telah musnah karena kelembutan dan kepedulian yang Naruko curahkan dengan sepenuh hati kepadanya, dan hatinya menghangat ketika untaian memori-memori manis antara dirinya dan Naruko terputar secara otomatis. Selagi pikirannya terpaku pada hal itu, tanpa sadar tangannya kini sudah membuat pesanan yang adiknya inginkan, dan langsung saja ia serahkan pada gadis itu.

"Ini pesananmu, Naruko," Dengan senyum lebar ia mengatakan hal itu. Dan ketika pelanggan mulai berdatangan, ia kembali dengan kegiatan menyiapkan ramen yang mereka pesan. Entah mengapa, namun rasanya pelanggan-pelanggan yang datang ini selalu orang-orang yang sama ketika Naruko datang. Ia mulai curiga jika mereka adalah para _Stalker_ adiknya, namun memikirkan hal semacam itu adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Lagipula ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya karena melamun saat kerja.

Naruto adalah sosok mandiri dan pekerja keras dalam kehidupannya, tak ada kata lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok yang selalu ceria, namun rapuh hatinya itu. Pemuda itu tinggal secara terpisah dari kediaman Namikaze dan lebih memilih untuk membeli sebuah apartemen kecil dengan uang hasil kerjanya di kedai ramen ini. Ada alasan tersembunyi yang membuatnya untuk tinggal secara terpisah dengan keluarganya ; ia tak ingin hatinya lebih tersakiti. Sudah cukup ia menerima cacian dan hinaan setiap bertemu dengan Menma ataupun teman-temannya, ditambah pula ayah dan ibunya yang acuh tak acuh, bahkan saat Naruto dihajar oleh teman-teman Menma.

Keluarganya tak akan sedikitpun peduli kepada dirinya, bahkan saat ia memberitahu orangtuanya bahwa ia ingin pindah, mereka hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran ataupun majalah mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang menangisinya saat kepindahannya setahun yang lalu adalah Naruko.

 _'Sudah setahun sejak hari dimana aku meninggalkan rumah, ya?'_ tanyanya dalam batin, besar kemungkinan mereka akan acuh dan lebih memilih memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Menma, mengingat seminggu lagi ujian **_Chunin_** akan diselenggarakan.

Setelah semua pelanggan mendapatkan ramen mereka masing-masing, Naruko telah menghabiskan ramen miliknya dan tiba saatnya untuk membayar. Hari ini rekan kerja Naruto – Ayame – sedang tidak enak badan, jadi dia harus melakukan semuanya sendirian.

"Terimakasih atas ramen-nya, _Nii-san,_ " ucap Naruko seraya menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto, yang setelahnya langsung menerima uang itu, lalu dimasukkan kedalam laci. Adiknya membayar pas, jadi tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk menunggu, mengapa dia masih berdiri disana adalah misteri.

" _Nii-san?_ Ujian **_Chunin_** babak final akan segera dimulai, kau tahu?" Ia tak tahu mengapa adiknya bertanya tentang hal itu, tapi ia sudah dapat menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Kau ingin aku mendukungmu ketika kau bertanding, ya kan?" Naruko mengangguk pelan, tepat sasaran.

"Baiklah, aku akan berada di kursi terdepan ketika kau beraksi. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi, adikku yang cantik?"

DEGG

Itu mengena sekali di hati Naruko. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, diapun menjawab dan kemudian hilang dalam balutan Lingkaran _Fuin_ miliknya.

 _"H-Ha'i!"_

 _~Skip Time~_

Hari sudah sore dan sudah waktunya untuk kedai Ichiraku Ramen tutup, ia pergi setelah menutup kedai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Teuchi dan Ayame yang ada didalam rumah.

Dengan sebuah jaket sederhana dan celana jeans biru serta sebuah sandal terpakai dengan elok di tubuhnya, ia nampak seperti warga biasa, tidak, dia memang warga biasa sekarang.

"Hai, Naruto!"

"Yoo, Ramen _-san!"_

Beberapa warga sekitar turut menyapanya ketika ia lewat, ini adalah hasil kerja keras yang dia lakukan semenjak 2 tahun lalu untuk membersihkan namanya dari **_AIB_** dengan cara membantu dan menolong setiap penduduk yang membutuhkan bantuannya, dan sekarang ia telah memanen hasilnya. Semakin banyak orang yang mengenal baik dirinya, sikapnya yang ramah dan tak segan menolong siapapun yang kesusahan adalah senjata yang ampuh untuk mengambil hati para penduduk.

 _'Sekarang, aku telah berhasil menghapus kebencian yang Hokage tanamkan kepada para penduduk kepadaku. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan mendapatkan kedamaianku,'_ ucapnya dalam batin, puas dengan hasil dari apa yang telah ia tanam.

Jarak antara kedai dengan rumahnya hanya berkisar pada hitungan kilometer, dan butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk berjalan dari satu tempat ke yang satunya. Dulunya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak punya **_Chakra_** untuk sekedar melakukan _Shunshiin Jutsu_. Walaupun tak berlangsung lama, karena dengan berjalan kaki ia dapat menikmati pemandangan yang ada disekitar, terutama saat menyeberang sebuah jembatan berwarna merah dimana terdapat banyak pohon sakura tertanam disana, ditambah sekarang adalah musim semi.

"Menjadi penduduk biasa ternyata tidak buruk."

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Yahallo! Bagaimana dengan fic yang satu ini? '-') Disini Naruto akan saya buat tak lebih kuat dari penduduk biasa, beda dengan beberapa fic lain yang kerap membuat tokoh utamanya selalu overpowered. Dan untuk masalah romance, akan ada waktunya sendiri bagi Naruko & Naruto mesra, tapi tidak sekarang._**

 ** _Masalah penampilan Naruko, entah mengapa saya agak jengah dengan twintail atau sebagainya, maka jadilah Naruko dengan rambut pirang pucat yang tergerai (") Cuma sebagai pelampiasan saja (")_**

 ** _Bye~_**


End file.
